O Casamento parte I
by 100VergonhaBr
Summary: Não custa nadinha leiam
1. O Casamento parte I

Estou aki devolta, hehehe, dessa vez vou trazer ... O Casamento =)

Boa Leitura

Um certo dia de manha ....

Deidara: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Tobi: Tobi não comer mais comida de Deidara - correndo e chorando pelos corredores,

Quanto isso no quarto de Konan e Pein, uchiha estava passando ali como não ker nada coloko o ouvido na porta, e escutou:

**Pein: Vai Konan eu como devagar**

**Konan: Vai devagar que depois tem mais**

**Pein: ta uma delicia  
Konan: Hmm ta bom mesmo!**

Itachi: oo que isso, crianças tem na frente do computador

Kisame: fazendo ai itachi

- Itachi da um pulo e sai correndo --

Kisame: credo

**20 minutos** depois konan aparece saindo do quarto com uns prato de comida

Itachi passa novamente

Itachi: cara eu pensei que vc tava .... deixa pra la

Pein: eu to com o braço quebrado ¬ ¬

Sasori: Ker que eu conserte? Eu uso uns bom prego

Pein: Sai daí Maníaco, eu sode carne e osso e não de madeira

Sasori: ta então morra

Pein: Não, eu so novo ainda

Konan: Gente

Konan: Eu e Pein vamo nos casar

Todos: OQueE?

Kakuzu: eu não vo paga nada '-'

Tobi: Tobir ser padrinho \ o /

Deidara: Danna cade vc

Sasori: to aki não entendo pq vc me ressucitou

Konan: Calem a Boca, eu kero fala

Todos: quetinho

Konan: Então eu vou me casar

Pein: - cara de convencido -

Itachi: Onde vai ser? Oque eu vou ter que gastar? Quanto? Dia? Hora?

Pein cadeira Joga no itachi

Itachi: Para cara, eu tô kerenndo ajuda e vc fika me batendo

Pein: malz é pq vc eh emo

Kisame: kkkk

Sasori: Não posso fala também sou pq

Deidara: To nessa

Konan: eu não perguntei nada disso

Começo o bate boca

**09:00 da manha**

Todos arrumado para o casamento

Pein: liga para o taxista hidan

Hidan: Alô eh do ponto de taxi?

Taxista: Eh sim quer um táxi?

Hidan: sim kero e rápido vem

Taxista: passa o endereço

Hidan: não posso é secreto

Taxista: Mas eu tenho que ir ai

Hidan: Vai te ... , seu filho da ....,

Plof Delisga

Pein: E ai ele ta vindo?  
Hidan: nun Eu passei o endereço

Taxista: Alo

Hidan: Eu Sou oque ligo antes

Taxista: oque ker -furioso-

Hidan:endereço eh Rua da maré alta,bairro golfinhos azuis com a avenida mobdick

Taxista: ok

**2 Minutos**

Itachi: Vamo

Kisame: Borá

Danna: Alguém viu a Konan E o pein?

Tobi: Tobi Konan ver e Pein na moto do uchiha

Itachi: Minha moto *-*

Deidara: Vamo de Pássaro

Galera essa é a parte 1 já passo a 2 Fui!!


	2. O Casamento parte II

**Casamento Parte 2**

Tobi e Kisame no Táxi:

Kisame: acelera ou eu corto sua cabeça

Tobi: -Com Medo -

15 minutos depois chegam a galerinha

Pein: Galera vamo se arrumar

Konan eu vo ali com um tsunade, Sasuka, Ino, Hinata, pra nos se arrumar

Pein: Eu te amo

Amo Konan: Eu tambem te amo

Pein e os outros entram pra se arrumar

Pein:gente to com medo

Itachi: - da um tapinha na cara do pein -

Itachi: vc é homem ou um rato

Pein: = /

Kisame: Aonde eu guardo uma espada

Sasori: Pow baiacu burro pq trouce uma espada

Deidara: hahahaha

Tobi: - colokando a calça do lado errado,

**+++++++++++++++++++++ Femenina Parte +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Konan: ai eu to com medo

Tsunade: Não se preocupe já passei por isso

Konan: Já?

Tsunade: Sim quando casei com o Dan

Temari: vc fiko linda konan

Sakura: Konan como vc conseguiu pega o Pein?

Konan: Foi difícil, nem me lembro como ..

Konan: mas pq ta perguntando -siúmes -

Sakura: nada não

**8:50**

Tanttantantan ..........( 4x)

Padre: Tobi

Esposa: Konan

Esposo: Pein

Tobi: Ahn ahn ........... vc aceita ela como sua legitima esposa?

Pein: Aceito

Tobi: Ahn ahn ..... ..... vc aceita Ela .. ops ele como seu legitimo esposo?

Konan: Sim

Tobi: Pode mata a noiva

Konan: oque?

Pein: oque? ²

Tobi: Tobi errar: Pode beijar noiva

Pein:--Beijando Konan--

Konan:--beijando Pein--

Uma voz atrás La:

Deidara: Quem vai paga?

Kakuzu: Fika kieto deidara

Deidara: PEINNNNN QUEM VAI PAGAAA

Pein: Ah vem aki Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Não -chorando, ve as notas de 100 voando-

Hidan: Se f....,kakuzu

Segurança tira Hidan da igreja na marra

Hidan: vc não pode me deixa aki fora

Segurança: kieto

Alguns minutos dali sai Pein e Konan No carro

Chegando no Barraco

Konan: Kero tudo novo

Pein: Alguém viu kakuzu?

Kakuzu: aki dentro do guarda-roupa ninguém me pega

Zetzu: Ta fazendo oque ai?

Kakuzu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA o.o

Hidan: hahah te achei, ahn oque o Zetzu tava fazendo ai?-Supeito -

Kakuzu: nada nada-sai correndo -

Pein: Kakuzu praga embulante cadê vc

Kakuzu: to aki

**23:00 PM**

Pein: vou apagar a luz

Konan: vem pra baixo do edredon

Pein: to indo

Konan: Pein Calma

Pein: Ok

Konan e Pein: uhuhuhu vo te ensinar respeiração boca a boca

Espero que tenham gostado proxima semana tem mais *-*


End file.
